Prove It Drarry Drabbles
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: !Drabbles!  Funny drabbles between Harry and Draco. Yes, It's slash. Not all of them are Harryproving his love, but the fist couple are. Well I'm changing the rating to T coz the drabbles are turning more... Slashy... Just a bit though. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prove it**

**Summary: Drabbles! Funny drabbles between Harry and Draco. Slash. Inspired by 100 by Ultra-Geek.**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None. For this chaply.**

**A/N: And i have drarry drabble for you. I wanted to get this up before school starts tomorrow coz it's my first year of high school and I can definitely say im gonna be busy. Yeah... Enjoy!**

Candles

Draco was in a candle shop looking for, well, a candle. But he wanted a candle that was nice. One that was sorta pretty. One that Harry Bloody Potter would like.

"ooo" h was looking at this one candle; it was pink an black and had a cool dragon stretched across. Then beside it was a blue and green candle, it had a lovely scent. It was covered in little patterns that were scratched in. Then he found a green, black, and orange coloured candle. This one had a black in betweeen each layer of the green and orange.

Unable to decide which one the get, he decided to go for all of them.

End

I have to say, they do seem a bit short, but the rest have quite a bit of dialogue so yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2!**

**Summary:Drabbles! Funny drabbles between Harry and Draco. Slash. Drarry. Inspired by 100 by Ultra-Geek.**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Drabble 2! yay! XD BTW, This is like another 'prove it' drabble. The rest are pretty much just all over.**

Lights

Draco wanted something. He wanted lights for his and Harry's gazebo. The poor old thing had all wood furniture and a old recliner that could hardly be counted as anything at all. So he thought maybe some lights strung up would be a nice touch.

He'd been looking online for quite a while when he came across some lovely Flip Flops lights. They were more cute than a loving husband trying to impress him, but it was the thought that counted. So he ordered them and while he checking them out he saw an ad for blue, green, red, yellow and purple paper lanterns. Quickly deciding he wanted them to, he ordered them as well.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 3**

**Summary: Drabbles! Funny drabbles between Harry and Draco. Slash. Drarry. Inspired by 100 by Ultra-Geek**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This is AU becoz, well you'll see.**

Mowers?

"A lawnmower? You can't be serious. How on earth is a lawnmower gonna help me in the middle os the desert? I thought you would give me a bottle of water and sword or something. But a lawnmower? There's no grass in sight! How I am suppose to complete the mission, in the middle of the desert, which is in the middle of nowhere, get to HQ, and explain why i wrecked there white carpets because I had a lawnmower helping me through climb cliffs, attack deadly poisonous beasts, and not to mention the quick sand Sahara that I have to pass through along with the drop of death I'm suppose to repel off of?" Harry shouted at Draco through the helicopter window.

"I love you and good luck!" Draco shouted back at him.

Harry gave him a deathly glare.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 4**

**Summary: Drabbles! Funny drabbles between Harry and Draco. Slash Darry. Inspired by 100 by Ultra-Geek.**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This one is Star Wars influenced. The swoosh is the lightsaber. And i Just realized the entire doc is 59 words. XDDD**

Star Wars

""

"Come back here Malfoy!"

"ahhhhh no please! Please no!

*SWOOSH*

"aaahhhhhhhhh!"

I'm gonna make you come here and kiss me Draco!"

Draco smiled "Gladly"

End


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people I'm back with a update! Sorry I didn't update sooner…. School has started and well… everybody knows that it gets busy when school starts…**

**This one has "love me" By Justin Bieber. DON'T SUE ME! D:**

Drabble 5!

"Hey guys. Here is a song for H"

"My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love. Coz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving, coz your my angel sent from above.

Love ya, Love ya.

Love me, love me, say that you love.

Hold me hold me, oh how you do me,

kiss me kiss me, say that'cha miss me,

tell me what I wanna I hear.

Tell me you love me.

Love me, love me, say that you love-

Kiss me kiss me, fool me, fool me, Tell me what I wanna hear,

Love me love me, kiss me, fool me, Tell me what I wanna I hear

Tell me you love me.


	6. Chapter 6

**And I am back with another chapter! Again! I am starting a new fic soon, and unfortunately, Christmas of Love is coming to an end. But don't worry! It will not be ending for a while. I will try to wrap it up just after Christmas or on Christmas coz well it's been going for more than a year…. Wow a year already… So long yet so short… Well I'll shut up and enjoy!**

**This goes out to Catindahat who wrote an AWESOME fic called Entangled Lives. It is Merthur btw. You should definitely go read it! Go! Now! ****WAIT… After you read mine and review if you don't mind. XDDD **

**Also sorry about the spacing here… I have no idea how it will look either way. But it gives it a cool effect of time…**

Drabble 6

"I'm sorry Draco, Harry's gone. But we need to leave"

Harry Potter was dead.

Killed by that blood lurking filthy Voldemort.

And now I'm expected to side with him.

Jeez.

I don't want things to go back to normal. I liked him in my love, the longing, the everything. He was everything in our Entangled lives.

End.

**Wow… At school typing this and I'm almost crying… sad this one… :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**And one more for you people! 3 Chapters is one day! (technically drabbles but whatever) So enjoy!**

Drabble 7!

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy and your Harry Potter"

"Hi. I'm sorry but I am being blackmailed here by dirty sock"

"Oh that's okay I have the same aversion to soiled hosiery"

I gave him a look of curiousness.

"I should let you know that any forms of touching up to and including coitus are out of the question"

I looked at him for a second.

"May I buy you a drink"

"Water is fine please"


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back with another drabble… Yup… So why don't I just start and yeah….**

**Prompt of innocence – I got this prompt from someone and I thought of innocence by Avril Lavigne. This Lyrics aren't exact but I'm not gonna type the entire thing. NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!: Okay so you guys might be like why do I have to read I song I know (or not)? Well I'm hoping that while you read, you'll imagine how he sings it… and how it plays out.. Draco's reaction and stuff like that. Just pointing out why I do this! XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Drabble 8

"Hey Draco come here for a sec" Harry called from the bedroom.

"Just a sec I called from our kitchen in our small condo.

I put down the dish I was washing and made my way over.

"Yeah?"

"Sit"

I slowly sat on the bed. He motioned for me to lie with him. I did. He started to sing some song I had never heard of.

I turned over to look up at him.

"Just listen"

"This is best feeling. This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment, is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now… And I'll hold on to it. Don't let it pass you by. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away… Coz I need you know. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you bye. Is the state of which you're feeling. It's the happiness inside which makes you wanna cry… This innocence is brilliant please don't go away… This innocence is brilliant. Please do go away. I need now... And I'll hold on to it, don't you… let it pass you by."


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble! yaayay xD (Sorry for no posts.. been busy :\ )

Drarry Drabble 10

Draco and harry sat next to each other, playing The Sims 3. Each and made their own character, and were both currently living in a house.

"It would be funny is we messed around" said Draco, laughing. Harry laughed, moving his character the the bedroom.

"Sure thing" Harry said looking Draco in the eye "I'm ready".

Draco looked up from the laptop, searching Harry's eyes. They sat there for a moment, before Harry passionately kissed Draco, pushing him to the floor. Draco smiled "You sure are ready" he laughed.

The End

Okay okay, it was short, and well... on the spot, but it's good enough for now. Make sure to go check out my fic Graduation After, hoping to post chapters 5-7 in the next month or so.

~Epsilon 3


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble! yaayay xD (Sorry for no posts.. been busy :\ )

Drarry Drabble 10

Draco and harry sat next to each other, playing The Sims 3. Each and made their own character, and were both currently living in a house.

"It would be funny is we messed around" said Draco, laughing. Harry laughed, moving his character the the bedroom.

"Sure thing" Harry said looking Draco in the eye "I'm ready".

Draco looked up from the laptop, searching Harry's eyes. They sat there for a moment, before Harry passionately kissed Draco, pushing him to the floor. Draco smiled "You sure are ready" he laughed.

The End

Okay okay, it was short, and well... on the spot, but it's good enough for now. Make sure to go check out my fic Graduation After, hoping to post chapters 5-7 in the next month or so.

~Epsilon 3


End file.
